She Belongs With Me
by Bloody Sapphire Blade
Summary: AU Shikamaru finally got the girl, and he won't make the mistake of letting her go ever again. To think he owed it all to a lost bet... High School Fic BEWARE OF CHEESINESS OF DOOM! XD


**Bloody Sapphire Blade: Um… This was going to be part of a longer fic, but I suck at longer fics, so I decided to make it short. Enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**She Belongs With Me**

He was lucky that she even still considered him her friend.

He was so STUPID for breaking up with her two years ago, but he was hurt that she was moving away, and he wouldn't be able to see her. He was insecure then, thinking that she would go off and find some other man to fill his shoes. He didn't even think to consider how she would feel about all of this. He told her these things. He'd hurt her, made her vulnerable, and she just wasn't willing to give her heart to him again.

"I'm sorry, but we're over," she replied than began to turn and walk away from him.

'_Again.' _Shikamaru thought slightly panicked. She was walking out of his life _**again.**_ He couldn't handle it. Not a second time. Instinct took over, and he desperately reached out for her wrist and brought her back to him. And then, without thinking, he did what he'd been desperately wanting to do every since she'd came back into his life a few months ago. The kiss had been rough, desperate, and full of all the things he was feeling at the very moment.

For a moment, she was stunned and her body was rigid. Then she slowly relaxed. For just a moment, he had a glimmer of hope that she might return the kiss, but instead he was met with a gentle hand placed on his chest to that gently pushed him away. And just for a moment, he saw what he'd been looking for flash across her eyes.

"Shika, you know I have a boyfriend," she said as she looked at her ex with a sad, pitying expression.

She said those words that cut and hurt him to his heart. Of course, he already knew that she was currently seeing someone else, but he just couldn't bring himself to accept that she loved her current boyfriend more than she had loved him. And Shikamaru _knew_ that _**no**____**one**___could ever love her as much as he did.

She gently slid her wrist from his grasp and he let her as she turned to walk down the sidewalk again. "You're wrong, Ino," he voice was barely a whisper. "We were never 'over,' we just stopped."

He saw the slight falter in step signaling that she'd heard him. But she continued to walk away without a backward glance.

'_This isn't over,'_ Shikamaru thought as he turned and headed home in the opposite direction. The flash of emotion he saw in her eyes was proof that she felt _something_ for him.

* * *

_**Three weeks later…**_

"Next is Yondaime High's very own, SHIKAMURA NARA!!" The crowd cheered as Shikamaru walked from backstage with his trademark bored expression. He was slouching with his hands in his pockets looking at the stool on stage with a guitar leaning against it. His eyes traveled over the crowd.

He made his way over to the props, sat on the stool, and picked up the guitar. "This is such a drag," he murmured. He just couldn't _believed_ he'd lost that bet to the girls. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura to be exact. Then he just _had_ to raise the stakes higher, so not only did he have to perform for the school's fundraiser in front at least a thousand people, he also had to let them choose what he'd do. "Troublesome…"

The whole building went dark except for the bight spotlight shining on him and smaller lights along the aisles in the building as he began to strum the guitar strings. The only thing that could be heard at the moment was the rhythmic melody coming from Shikamura's guitar. _"I'm lost without you,"_ he sang, the hands-free mic on his shirt picked up his voice and carried across the audience. Immediately the female population in the crowd went wild.

"_Can't help myself_

_How does it feels_

_To know that I love, baby?_

"_I'm Lost without _you

_Can't help myself"_

Ino was standing out in the crowd nearest to the stage. She smirked. She never knew that Shikamaru could sound _that_ good. He actually sounded like Robin Thicke himself with just a bit more base in his voice.

Shika turned and looked at her, almost as if he had just heard her thought.

"_How does it feel_

_To know that I love you, baby?"_

For a moment, she forget how to breathe. His intense gaze combined with the sincerity behind those words struck her hard.

"_Tell me how you love me more_

_And how you think I'm sexy, baby_

_That you don't want nobody else_

_You don't want this guy_

_You don't want that guy_

_You wanna--_

_Touch yourself when you see me"_

Ino unconsciously brought her hand up and placed it on her cheek when she felt her face getting warm.

"_Tell me how love my body._

_And how I make you feel, baby_

_You wanna roll with me_

_You wanna hold me_

_You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me_

_I just love to hear you say it_

_It makes a man feel good, baby--_

_Tell me you depend on me_

_I need to hear it._

_I'm lost without you."_

Shikamaru stood up and placed the guitar back into it's original place.

"_I can't help myself"_

Though Shikamaru had stop playing, the music kept going as he moved toward the edge of the stage in Ino's direction.

"_How does it feel_

_To know that I love you, baby?"_

Ino felt silly. Her breaths came out quick and shallow as she could swear that Shikamaru stood directly in front of her despite the five or six unorganized rows of people standing between her and the stage. '_I really need to get a hold of myself,' _she thought.

"_I'm Lost without _you

_Can't help myself"_

She barely noticed a smaller spotlight illuminating Neji, one of Shika's closest friends, sitting on a stool. He was bent over a guitar with his hair covering most of his face solving the mystery of where the continuing music was coming from.

"_How does it feel_

_To know that I love you, baby?"_

When Shikamaru had reached the edge of the stage, he stretched his hand out toward the crowd in Ino's direction. Suddenly the people in front of her began to part leaving clear path straight to the stage. The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion. Surely that outstretched hand wasn't meant for her. _'Maybe he's indicating someone behind me,'_ she thought. Ino looked behind and around her, but no one appeared to be accepting the offer. She had caught a quick glance of Tenten and Sakura with maniacal grins on their faces though.

She did NOT like the looks of that. A nervous grin appeared on her face. "Guys, w-whatever y-you're planning, don't--" Ino was cut off when Tenten grabbed her shoulders and turned her body toward the stage. After feeling some pressure on her lower back, she was suddenly staggering haphazardly to the stage at an alarming rate.

She was going to KILL THEM! Instinctively, Ino stretched her arms out in front of her to break the fall she knew was coming, then closed her eyes, and braced herself. But she never made it to the 'falling' part. Pressure on wrist was followed by her body being pulled up and an arm wrapped under hers, and her feet were no longer touching ground. Ino immediately opened her eyes and her feet were reconnecting with the ground finding her footing.

Her savior? None other than Shikamaru Nara. She took a quick glance around and noticed that she was on stage. _'Well someone's been working out,'_ Ino thought as she took note that the stage was three feet off the ground. She focused back on the brunette standing in front of her. They were so close that from chest down they were touching. Ino could feel every defined inch of him. _'Okay… Someone's DEFINITELY been working out.' _

His right arm had fallen down encircling her waist. His left was holding hers.

"_Baby,"_ Shikamaru continued to sing looking her straight in the eye.

Ino blushed as the realization that her was singing to her dawned.

He released the hold on her waist and took a step back with their hands still intertwined.

"_You're the perfect shaped."_

He twirled her around looking her up and down.

"_Baby, you're the perfect weight._

_Treat me like it's my birthday_

_I want it this way "_

Shikamaru grabbed both of her hands and pulled her close as he took a step forward.

"_I want it that way"_

And then moved away. Movements punctuating his last two lines. Like a slower version of a modified salsa dance. Ino really didn't know what to call it.

"_I want it--_

_Tell me you don't want me to stop."_

Ino found herself whispering, _"Don't stop" _bringing them close enough to kiss before she could catch herself. Ahh, Screw It! She was enjoying herself. She smiled and continued dancing with him.

Shikamaru smirked a bit and continued singing without missing a beat as Ino pulled away from him again.

"_Tell me it would break your h-h-heart_

_Tell me that you love me and all my dirty"_

Ino continued to follow Shika's lead as they danced. He was _good._

"_You wanna roll with me_

_You wanna hold me_

_You wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me"_

He spun her away from him.

"_I just love to hear you say it."_

Then spun her into him, so that her back was in his chest.

"_It makes a man feel good, baabby…."_

He whispered that line in the crook of her neck. She shivered.

"_I lost without You_

_Can't help myself_

_How does it feel?_

_To know that I love you, baby."_

Then he spun her away again, grabbed both her hands, and began their dance again looking into each other's eyes.

"_I lost without You!_

_Can't help myself!_

_How does it feel?"_

He drew her closer again. This time they were close enough to kiss.

"_To know that I love you, baby."_

For a minute, they stood they stood there grazing into each other's eyes and breathing the same air as the music died down.

The crowd burst into applause as the couple sealed the deal with a kiss.

And to think that Shikamaru owed this moment all to losing a bet…

**BSB: How was it? Review please. At least rate it 1-10. ^_^ Flames are WELCOMED! Sorry if it seems a bit vague or has any errors. Too lazy to really proofread.**


End file.
